


The Serial Killer

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Panties, Punishment, Serial Killer Castiel, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is the perfect breeder, Cas will have him as his mate, no matter what. NOTE: This one is a series of continuation prompts off of an original prompt, so it's a little disjointed at the end. Lesson learned, I don't write multipart fills this way anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags. 
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Could we have serial killer alpha Cas becoming obsessed with Dean, the omega on enough suppressents to make even his doctor worry? Cas decides because of all the pills Dean takes that he can't be trusted alone so he kidnaps him? Dean just knows Cas as the creepy guy who likes to lurk outside his building, and who he's pretty sure is stalking him.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

It was amazing what Castiel could learn from digging through Dean’s recycling. He’d been doing it for months to track his intended mate’s habits, make sure Dean was making good choices to prepare him to be bred by Castiel.

What Castiel found that day disturbed him greatly. Dean had started a new prescription of suppressants, strong enough that they could impact the omega’s long term fertility. That just wouldn’t do at all. Castiel would need to accelerate his plan.

It only took a little bit of patience. Castiel already knew all of Dean’s routines, so taking him only required waiting until he was alone. It was garbage service the next day and Dean never remembered to take his can to the curb until late at night. 

Grab him, gag him, bind him. Easy. 

* * *

Dean woke up naked, nestled under blankets in a large bed. He lay on his stomach, his wrists were tied behind his back, his legs were spread open and each ankle was secured to the bed posts with a short length of rope. He tried to scream but it was muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. 

A rough voice came from the doorway. “Dean, shh, it’s okay.”

Dean turned wide eyes on the Alpha approaching him. It was that man, the one he’d seen snooping around his building. 

“My name is Castiel,” he said. “Don’t worry. This is only temporary. Once I’ve claimed you as my mate I won’t need to bind you to control you. You will be obedient; I know you’re a good omega.” 

Castiel pulled the comforter back, exposing Dean’s naked body. He ran a strong hand down Dean’s back, ending at his ass. “But I will not claim you until those nasty suppressants have cleared out of your body. No mate of mine will use suppressants, or birth control. You are an omega bitch, you are made to be _bred_.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I will take care of you now, since you clearly don’t understand what’s best for you. But don’t worry, it will only take a week for your suppressants to wear off. It won’t be long.”  

* * *

On the second morning Castiel removed the gag and covered Dean’s naked body in warm blankets before he left. Dean cried for help for an hour before Castiel returned to the bedroom, carrying a bag of groceries.

Castiel crossed the room quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. “Shh, my good little omega, shh…” The Alpha ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “My home is a mile off the main road, sweetheart, there’s nobody to hear you. Please calm down, you’re only upsetting yourself. Stress isn’t good for a breeding bitch, it’s bad for the pups.”

“Please…” Dean sniffled. “Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Castiel ignored his pleas. “I brought you breakfast, you must be so hungry.” 

Castiel quickly stripped the blankets off the bed, leaving Dean’s naked body exposed again. The omega squirmed on his stomach as Cas untied his ankles and then easily manhandled him onto his back and then into a sitting position. Dean’s hands were still securely bound.

Castiel grabbed the grocery back and unpacked it onto the bed. There was a spread of healthy foods, fruits, vegetables, a whole grain muffin, grilled chicken and cheese. All items that Castiel could feed Dean by hand. “We’ve got to get you started on a breeders diet, so that your body will be nice and healthy for my pups by the time you’re ready to be bred. I spared no expense for you, everything is organic and of the highest quality.”

Dean’s stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. He was too hungry to object, so he just closed his eyes in humiliation and let the Alpha feed him.

“So flat.” Castiel reached out and ran a hand down Dean’s well defined stomach as he continued to offer Dean small bites of food. “Once I can breed you I’ll make sure it stays nice and round with my pups. Did you know omegas go into heat within days of giving birth?” The Alpha’s hand stroked Dean’s stomach, while he continued to feed him with the other. “Most people skip that one, wait a couple months before breeding their omega again.” Castiel frowned darkly. “But that’s not what your body wants, is it? Your body wants to be bred up, because you’re a good omega bitch, aren’t you?”

Dean whimpered, afraid to speak, terrified of the dark corner of his mind that was agreeing with the Alpha’s words.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Castiel soothed. “I’ll keep you good and bred, I won’t skip a single heat, I promise.”

Castiel finished with breakfast and packed away the leftovers. “I’ve got one more surprise for my pretty omega.” 

Castiel got up and left the room, taking the food with him. Dean only had a moment to consider whether or not he could escape before the Alpha returned, carrying a large, blue velvet box. The Alpha returned to his spot on the bed next to Dean.

“I bought this for you six months ago, I’ve been waiting for the right time to give it to you.” Castiel opened the box and revealed a beautiful gold collar and matching wrist cuffs. The collar was engraved with delicate print that read, “Property of Castiel Novak.”

Dean gaped at Castiel in shock. The Alpha really did mean to keep him. Maybe this meant he wouldn’t kill him, but it certainly meant he would never let him go.

“Let me put this on for you, baby.” Castiel picked up the collar and gently secured it around Dean’s neck. 

It was a perfect fit, somehow Castiel had gotten his neck measurement, although Dean had no idea how.

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck above the collar, where a claiming bite would be. “Don’t try to take it off, it’s secured with a special clasp, you won’t be able to remove it.” He closed the box and slid it under the bed. “You can wear the cuffs as soon as I can unbind your hands. I just need you to keep being a good bitch for me, for just a little while longer. Soon your body will be ready for breeding and I won’t have to restrain you anymore.”

Oh. Oh god. Dean had just come to hope this man wouldn’t kill him, but Dean couldn’t be bred. What would he do when Dean didn’t get pregnant. Fear made Dean start to shake and cry.

“Shh, baby, what’s wrong?” Castiel took Dean into his arms, which was awkward with Dean’s hands bound behind his back.

“Please, please don’t kill me,” Dean gasped. “Please just let me go.”

“I’m not going to kill you, not ever, baby,” Castiel soothed. “You’re my breeding bitch, I’m going to take good care of you. I’m going to breed you until your body is done, and then I’m going to retire you and spoil you rotten.”

“But I can’t be bred,” Dean wailed. “I’m broken. No Alpha has ever bred me through a heat, because they know I won’t catch. They all like to fuck me until the day I go into heat, then they leave and never come back. That’s why I took the suppressants. I’m not a good breeder, I’m worthless.”

“No, Dean,” Castiel said firmly. “ _They_ were worthless. They were unworthy of breeding you, they had to be removed. I only did what any Alpha would do to another Alpha who fucked his omega; I had no choice, I had to kill them. Only _I_ will breed you, because you are _my_ breeder, _not theirs!”_

Dean’s panic stopped cold as he realized what Castiel had said. This man had killed every Alpha Dean had slept with, for god knows how long. Which meant that Dean wasn’t barren, and this man _was_ going to breed him.

Castiel looked at Dean with a stern expression. “Forget about the others, Dean.” He suddenly pushed Dean out of his arms and onto his back on the bed, so that he could move to cover Dean’s body and loom over him. “You. Are. _Mine_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Continuation of the serial killer one please! Castiel makes good on his word and successfully breeds Dean, which surprises and yet excites the omega because it proves that he isn't broken. And is proven after multiple pregnancies. *maybe Dean even starts to get off on how fertile he is/how capable and alpha Cas is*

It was only a few days later that the suppressants finally cleared Dean’s body and he went automatically into heat as a result. From the first scent Castiel wasted no time. He quickly arranged Dean into a breeding position on the bed, ass up, hands still tied behind his back.

Dean whimpered as sharp need spiked, and he couldn’t help but spread his legs a little bit. He knew he should be fighting, but there was nothing he could do to stop the Alpha from taking him and his body _wanted it._

“Time to breed you, baby.” Castiel stripped and climbed into the bed behind the omega. “You’re going to be such a good breeding bitch, you’ll see.”

Dean’s mind was being taken over by his heat, so he couldn’t even bring himself to object. His slick was leaking from his eager hole and running down the inside of his legs, the scent announcing the omega’s fertility.

Dean gasped when he felt the thick head of Castiel’s cock suddenly pressing against his entrance, and then with a firm thrust it drove inside. Dean couldn’t help the long moan that escaped him, overcome by pleasure and relief at getting what his body needed. 

“Yes, perfect.” Castiel groaned and fucked into Dean hard, cock slamming into Dean with all the pent up lust of months of waiting. “You’re mine now, baby. My omega. My breeder. My bitch.” Castiel’s hand wrapped around Dean’s neck to hold him in submission, while the other gripped the omega’s hip and pulled it back to meet each thrust. 

Dean moaned and cried out at the force of each stroke of the Alpha’s hard cock, and as he sunk all the way into his heat all he could think about was how desperately he needed to be filled with the Alpha’s knot. Pleasure raced through him like bolts of lightning as the Alpha’s knot started to grow, brushing his prostate with each pass. 

“My bitch, my bitch,” Castiel chanted as his knot swelled to fill Dean up. At the moment that his knot finally tied him to Dean and he was just about to come, he bent down and sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck, claiming him just as his come filled the omega’s needy body. 

Dean’s head finally cleared just as the Alpha collapsed against his back. He was stretched so wide and so full, he felt split open. The Alpha’s cock and knot were by far the biggest he’d ever taken.

His mate. Castiel was now his mate, _his_ Alpha. Which meant it no longer mattered that Dean had been kidnapped, now that he was claimed it was all perfectly legal. 

“You’re mine now, really mine.” Castiel kissed the mating bite on the back of Dean’s neck.

They rested quietly until Castiel’s knot went down. After he pulled out, Castiel quickly plugged Dean’s ass.

“I’ve got to keep you plugged until you catch, can’t take any chances.” Castiel gently untied the ropes around Dean’s wrists, rubbing them. “After your heat is over you’re free to move about the house, but you may not leave without my permission.”

Dean nodded, a little overwhelmed. He couldn’t even think about escape anymore, this man was now his Alpha. He owned him, both legally and biologically. 

Dean’s heat continued for several more days. It was a blur for Dean, he’d wake up to intense need and a rough fuck only to pass out from exhaustion still knotted to Castiel. 

On the fourth day Castiel caught the change in Dean’s scent. They were knotted together, and Dean was slowly drifting off to sleep when he noticed. 

“Dean, baby. You’ve caught!” Castiel grinned and ran a loving hand across Dean’s flat stomach. “You’re pregnant!”

Dean shook awake. “What? Really?” He put a hand on his stomach, next to Castiel’s.

“Yes. I can smell it.” Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Good bitch, my good bitch.”

Dean was so happy to know he wasn’t barren that he forgot for the moment that he’d never asked to be mated to Castiel. He was just happy to be carrying a pup.

Dean’s heat faded after conception and he slept for 15 hours. Castiel slept with him, needing the recovery just as much. When they woke, Castiel carried Dean to the tub and they both shared a long bath.

Afterward, Castiel dressed and wrapped Dean in a sheet before he led him out of the room for the first time. They were in what appeared to be a furnished basement, and as they climbed the stairs to the main level, Dean realized they were in a much bigger house than he realized. 

“The breeding room is in the basement, for noise reasons. I sent the staff away for the week, but now that we’re mated they’ll be coming back.” They walked down a hallway to a main staircase, which they took up to the second floor of the huge home. “I have many empty bedrooms in this house, we are going to fill them all with pups.”

Dean put a hand on his stomach.

Castiel led him into a huge master bedroom. “This is our bedroom.” He gestured to the beautiful four poster bed in the center. “That is our bed.” He gestured at a dresser. “Your clothes are in there.”

Dean crossed the room and opened the top drawer. It was full of soft lounge pants made of the best cottons and silks. He opened the next drawer and blushed bright red; it was full of panties, all in various shades of pink. He closed it and opened the third drawer, then closed it just as quick. Plugs, the drawer held so many different plugs.

Castiel appeared behind Dean. “You will wear your plug and panties every day, unless I say otherwise. You may choose your own unless I say otherwise. You may wear lounge pants if you leave the bedroom, but you will remove them when you are in here. You may only wear your panties and a plug in the bedroom, and you may not take them _off_ without asking. You will _not_ wear a shirt, I must _always_ be able to see your belly as it swells with my pups.”

Dean gaped at him for a moment and then ducked his head. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good bitch,” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead. “Now get dressed.”

Dean’s face burned red as he opened the drawer and chose a plug, closing his eyes as he reached around and pressed it into his hole, still sore from the abuse of his heat. He then moved to the next drawer and chose a pair of lace pink panties and pulled them on. They were omega panties, specially cut to accommodate a cock, although it was still a very snug fit.

“You’re such a beautiful bitch,” Castiel praised, running both hands down Dean’s stomach. “I can’t wait until I can breed you again. You’re going to swell so full with my pups.”

Dean shifted on his feet, too nervous to question his new Alpha. He meant after he gave birth to this one, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly three months later, Dean was finally getting used to his new life as a mated omega. It wasn’t so bad, despite the terrifying start to their relationship, Castiel was actually a very good Alpha. He was strict and demanding, and he liked to knot him at least twice a day, but overall he took very good care of Dean. 

He was just starting to show, a small bump, but it was definitely there. It was always on display for everyone, especially Cas, since Dean was never allowed to hide it.

So given Dean’s pregnancy, he was very surprised when he felt what was clearly a heat coming on. This was impossible, he was pregnant. 

Dean was suddenly struck with fear. “The pup,” he gasped. He had been lounging in bed, and he quickly pulled on pants to go look for Castiel. He found him in the library. “Alpha, something’s wrong!”

Castiel took first scent of Dean and his face split open in a huge grin. “I knew it! You are just the bitch I always hoped you would be.” 

Dean stopped in his tracks, shocked and confused. “What?”

“You’re in heat again,” Cas said, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Dean. “The scans were right.”

“The scans? What scans?” Dean was getting hot, he knew he’d be leaking if it weren’t for the plug in his ass.

“Before I claimed you I paid a friend to get me access to your medical records. You’re a triple breeder. You have three wombs, Dean.”

Dean gaped. “What?”

“This is why I had to have you, you’re the perfect bitch.” Castiel’s eyes shone with possessive lust. “You’ll go into heat every three months, and once you’re fully bred you’ll be in a perfect cycle. Every three months you’ll birth a pup and then within a week you’ll go into heat and be bred again. You’ll carry three pups at once, maybe more if I give you twins.”

Dean felt weak. “That- That means. I’ll always be…”

“You’ll always be pregnant.” Castiel grinned. “Huge and swollen with my pups. Until your body is all used up.”

Dean fainted. 

* * *

When Dean woke he found himself in a familiar room. The breeding room. He hadn’t been down here in three months. 

Only he wasn’t in the bed this time. He was bound to a breeding rack. 

Dean jerked in his restraints, afraid. “Alpha, please!”

The rack was made so that he was bent over a special bench. His weight was supported by his hips and shoulders, with a gap in the middle for the baby bump to hang free. His wrists and ankles were bound to the rack and his legs were bound so that they were forced to spread wide.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” Castiel’s voice soothed, coming from somewhere behind Dean. “This is just to protect you and the pup. The rack protects your belly and keeps you from overexerting yourself in the lust of your heat.”

Dean’s fear was calmed a bit by the Alpha’s words, but it was his advancing heat that finally overcame it. Soon he was too desperate to be knotted to care where he was or how humiliated he should be.

“Time to breed my good little bitch, give you more pups.” Castiel pulled the plug free and slammed home, driving his cock hard into Dean’s body. The breeding rack was bolted to the floor and didn’t budge, allowing Castiel to truly fuck his omega.

Dean let out a long cry of pain and pleasure, too far gone in his heat to care. All he knew was need; need for his Alpha, need for a knot. Desperate, burning need that wouldn’t be filled until Dean was bred again.

* * *

Three months later Dean was in the exact same position, strapped to the bench and being bred hard. This time his belly was much bigger where it hung inside the rack, and it swayed just a bit with the force of each of Castiel’s thrusts. 

Dean let out a raspy moan, voice hoarse from three days of hard fucking. Despite it he was still wrapped in the throws of his heat, loving every stroke of his Alpha’s cock. As Castiel’s knot finally swelled to fill his ass, Dean came hard, painting the floor with his come.

Castiel grunted as he came and his knot tied them together, pumping Dean full of his seed. He ground into Dean for a minute, enjoying the way Dean squirmed at the over sensitivity. 

“Love breeding my bitch,” Castiel sighed. He reached down and untied Dean, easily lifting the omega despite his huge belly and the knot tying them together. He moved them both to the bed so they could rest. “I’m pretty sure you caught on this round.” Castiel scented Dean’s neck. “Yep, I can smell it.”

Dean let out a happy sigh and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Three months later Dean lay in their bed, admiring his huge belly. It was so big that Castiel had to hire a physical therapist to keep Dean fit and able to move around. The therapist actually recommended sex to help keep him fit, as if Castiel needed to be told to fuck Dean more often. Dean was pretty sure Cas hadn’t missed a single day since they were first mated. 

Dean ran his hands across his belly, trying to feel where each of the pups were. There was one nine month pup, ready to be born any day now, two six month twins, and the newest three month pup. Four pups.

Dean blushed when he realized his ass was actually leaking a bit around his plug. Lately, just the thought of being bred got him turned on. He loved knowing that he could carry so many pups for his Alpha, and that Castiel was so wonderfully fertile. 

He couldn’t wait to meet his first pup.

And he couldn’t wait to be bred again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> *squeaks* You filled Dean up with 4 pups!!! *gushes* Just one more continuation~ maybe everything calms down for a bit and he's in the middle of feeding his newborn pup when his heat hits him.

Dean was in love. 

His son was so tiny and so perfect and he was in love.

Dean was cuddling his one week old pup and nursing him. It was a bit tricky to find a comfortable position with his big belly, but he managed it. They were curled up in bed, so Dean was wearing just his plug and panties, as usual. 

Castiel walked into the room, grinning at his mate and his son. “You know, if I didn’t know that it’s the Alpha who determines the gender, I would have sworn you had a boy just to prove what a good bitch you are.”

Dean blushed faintly but grinned, watching his son suckle. “I’d give you all sons if I could. If that would make you happy.”

Oh, no,” Cas disagreed, climbing into bed next to Dean. He wrapped his omega in his arms, looking down at the small pup. He put a possessive hand on Dean’s belly. “I want girls too, so I can spoil them just as I spoil you.”

Dean smiled and leaned back into Castiel’s arms. 

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple, then stilled. “Oh. Smells like you’re going into heat, baby. It’s time to breed you.”

Dean turned wide eyes on Cas. “Oh, okay. What about the pup?”

“Don’t worry.” Castiel ran a gentle hand over the fine hairs on the pup’s head. “I have it all planned out.”

While the pup finished nursing, Castiel left to fetch the nanny. By the time they returned the pup was done and the nanny carefully took him from Dean. 

Castiel led Dean out of the bedroom. “We’ve been over the plan for my bitch’s heat, let us know when he needs to nurse.” 

“Yes, Mr. Novak,” the girl agreed.

Castiel led Dean by the hand through the house and down to the now familiar breeding room.

Only it was a little different than the last time Dean had been down there. The rack was gone, and in it’s place was a leather, padded stirrup table. He was confused, but he was starting to be dragged down into the lust of his heat, so he couldn’t be bothered to ask questions.

“Panties off,” Castiel said simply.

Dean stripped quickly, and then let Cas help him up and into the stirrup table. The table left him spread out on his back, with with his ass just on the edge. He moaned as a flash of need over took him. “Please, Alpha. Need you, please!”

“Such a needy bitch,” Castiel teased, but generally ignored Dean’s begging. The lust in his eyes betrayed his carefully maintained control over his Alpha instincts, screaming at him to fuck his mate. He was busy strapping Dean onto the table, putting his feet in the stirrups and strapping them down so he couldn’t remove them. He then pushed the stirrups up and spread them out wide, opening Dean’s ass and giving Castiel room to mount him. He then reached down and tugged the plug free.

Slick gushed out of Dean’s hole, down the edge of the table and onto the floor. 

“Such a good bitch,” Cas praised, “wet and ready for breeding.” He ran his hands up and down Dean’s huge belly. “This is much better than the rack, I like being able to see you while I breed you, already so swollen with my pups.” He reached down to guide his cock right to line up with Dean’s entrance, hold it there to tease him. “I’m going to put another pup in that belly, breed you good.”

Dean whined and tried to push down against his Alpha’s cock. “Yes, please, Alpha! Need your knot; need to be bred!”

Needing no more encouragement, Castiel thrust into Dean, sinking all the way into the wet heat of the omega’s ass. 

Dean groaned as his Alpha filled him for the first time since their pup had been born. “Yes, please, please, Alpha…”

Castiel waited only another moment before he pulled out and thrust back in, setting up a steady pace. The scent of his mate’s heat started to overcome him and he started fucking Dean harder, one hand tightly gripping the omega’s thigh while the other stroked up and down Dean’s belly.

“My bitch loves to be bred, don’t you, baby?” Castiel grunted and his heavy balls slapped against Dean’s ass. “Want more pups in that big belly of yours, don’t you?”

“Yes… yes Alpha… please,” Dean gasped out between thrusts, the force of his Alpha’s cock making him stumble over his words. “Please… more pups…”

It was only a few minutes before Castiel’s cock started to swell, his knot tugging at Dean’s rim and pushing against his prostate with every stroke. Dean moaned and cried, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure firing through him. A few more hard thrusts later and Dean was coming with a shout, come shooting up and streaking his belly.

Castiel fucked him through his orgasm before he came, too, his knot sinking deep into the omega’s ass and tying them close together. He let out a deep groan as his cock pulsed inside Dean, come steadily filling the omega.

“Mmm, good bitch,” Cas praised, stroking Dean’s belly. “Such a good bitch.”

Dean gave Cas a tired smile, happy he had pleased Castiel. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel raised a cocky eyebrow. “‘Thank you’ for what?”

Dean blushed. “Thank you for breeding me.”

Castiel smiled warmly, continuing to stroke Dean’s belly. “You’re welcome, baby.” He reached under the table and pulled out a tall stool. Using it he was able to sit and rest while still tied to Dean on the table. “I like you like this, all spread out, I like being able to see you.”

Dean bit his lip and ducked his eyes in submission. 

There was a knock at the door. “Mr. Novak? The pup needs to nurse, Sir.”

“Come in,” Cas replied.

Dean’s face went bright red and he ducked his head, completely unprepared for the nanny to see him in such an exposed state, spread open and knotted. He was still happy to take his son from her when she handed him off, and Dean was relieved when she moved to make a quick exit. 

“I’ll be right outside,” she said, slipping out the door.

Castiel reached around and hit a button Dean hadn’t noticed before, and the table raised to a slight incline, helping Dean get comfortable to nurse. Dean thanked his Alpha and held his tiny pup close, helping him latch on to suckle. 

“You look so beautiful like this, baby,” Cas praised, reaching up to stroke first the pup’s hair and then Dean’s cheek. “You were made for this. You were born to be my perfect breeding bitch.”

As Dean looked down at their beautiful little pup, happily suckling, he was starting to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Oh wow, awesome triple breeder prompt! What if after his 1st pup is born and Cas successfully breeds him to take the spot of the 1st pup, Cas is so proud of his omega he takes him out. Essentialy showing off his mate's fertility. Dean even notices some envious stares at his round heavy belly from other omegas.

Dean’s belly was _huge_.

He was eight months pregnant with the twins, plus one pup at five months, _triplets_ at two months. 

He didn’t want to think about how big his belly would be by the time the triplets were due. 

At the moment Dean was curled up on the couch in the library, cuddling his sleeping two month old pup, Jonathan, on his afore mentioned giant belly. His Alpha’s rule about being shirtless definitely made nursing simpler; he didn’t even want to think about how hard it would be to get in and out of a shirt.

“Your omega daddy hasn’t worn a shirt in almost a year,” Dean said, more to himself than his sleeping pup. It was strange to think about. Almost a year had passed since the day Castiel had abducted him and it was hard for Dean to identify with the person he’d been before he’d met his Alpha. That Dean had sworn he’d never be someone’s kept omega. Now he was truly a breeding bitch, kept under firm control and heavily bred. But he was _happy_. Happier than he’d ever been.

Sure, some things could be very embarrassing. But he was getting used to it, he didn’t even think twice about the panties anymore, and he was even getting used to the nannies seeing him on Castiel’s knot. Wasn’t much he could do about it anyway, his Alpha usually wanted to knot him at least twice a day and he wasn’t going to make his pup wait to be fed. 

If that was the hardest part of being a breeding bitch, Dean figured he had it pretty good.

“You two make a beautiful sight.”

Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in the doorway to the library, smiling down at him. The Alpha was dressed in a formal tuxedo; he looked incredibly handsome. Dean ducked his eyes submissively. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Did you pump your milk today like I told you to?” Cas asked. He had told Dean earlier that day that he had plans for the evening, but he wouldn’t tell him what they were.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, nodding quickly. 

“Good bitch,” Castiel praised. “Come on, it’s time to get dressed.” He reached out to give Dean a hand getting up off the couch. It was hard for Dean to get up and down on his own now, but his Alpha’s strong arms made it easy. 

Castiel took the pup into his arms and led Dean upstairs to their bedroom. The Alpha cuddled his son in his arms, while he looked Dean over appraisingly. “Strip. Plug out.”

Without missing a beat, Dean pulled off his lounge pants, the silk pink panties he’d been wearing, and carefully pulled the plug out of his hole. He put the clothes in the hamper and the plug in the designated “to be cleaned” bin and turned back to his Alpha, expectantly. 

Juggling the pup in one arm, Castiel opened the plug drawer and pulled out a large gold plated plug. Dean had never warn it before, afraid to touch it for how expensive it looked. But he turned without hesitation when Castiel made a familiar gesture, and he obediently held himself open as his Alpha firmly thrust it into his ass. He bit his lip at the spark of pleasure.

He turned around to see Castiel holding out a very skimpy, pink lace g-string. Dean took it from his Alpha and put it on. It was barely big enough to hold his cock, and the thin string did little to cover the end of the plug.

Castiel then reached down and gave the string a tug, making it slip around the end of the plug and into the crack of Dean’s ass. “I want everyone to see that plug, it matches your collar and your wrist cuffs.”

_Everyone?_ Dean bit his tongue against the question, afraid to ask.

Finally, Castiel handed over a pair of black silk pants with a drawstring waist, which Dean pulled on over the g-string. 

“Okay, time to go.” Castiel held the pup in one arm and used the other to guide Dean out of the room with a hand on the small of his back.

They said goodnight to the pup and handed him off to the nanny, and soon they were getting into the back seat of a very expensive town car with a driver in front. 

“To the club,” Castiel said simply. 

Dean shifted a bit nervously next to Cas. This was the first time he’d left his Alpha’s house since he’d been claimed, and he was feeling awkward with his bare feet and belly for the first time in months. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Castiel said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and dropping a hand on his belly. “I’ll take care of you, it will be fine.”

Dean relaxed a little, leaning into his Alpha’s strong chest. 

“Aren’t you going to ask where we’re going?” Castiel asked, smiling at Dean.

Dean dropped his head submissively. “Good omegas don’t question their Alpha. You’ll tell me if you want to.”

Castiel chuckled and grabbed Dean’s chin, pulling him up for a dominating kiss. When he pulled back he stroked Dean’s cheek. “I couldn’t ask for a more obedient bitch, you’re going to make me so proud tonight.” He gave Dean another peck on the lips. “We’re going to my local Alpha club. It’s the omega gala, the one night a year when all the Alphas bring their omegas to be shown off. Last year I was still waiting for the right time to claim you; this year I get to show off my beautiful bitch.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, he really didn’t feel dressed for a gala. But he trusted his Alpha, so he didn’t say anything.

* * *

When they arrived the driver pulled up to the main entrance of a huge country club, and Dean was relieved when he stepped out onto a soft carpet runner leading to the door. Castiel led him inside with a hand on the small of Dean’s back.

“Make sure to tell me if you start getting tired, baby, I know it’s a lot of work carrying that big belly around.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yes, Alpha. I feel good right now.”

“Glad to hear it.” Castiel kissed Dean’s temple.

Once inside, Cas lead Dean through the ornate entrance hall to what appeared to be a coat check. Dean was confused, because Cas wasn’t wearing a coat, just his tuxedo. 

When the reached the counter Castiel turned to Dean. “Take off your pants, baby.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he blushed bright red, but he only hesitated for a moment before he did as he was told, slipping off the silk pants and handing them over to his Alpha. He ducked his face self-consciously as Castiel handed his pants over to the young man behind the counter.

Dean stood there in nothing but his skimpy pink panties, plugged and very pregnant, next to his Alpha in his formal tux. Castiel grinned at Dean and wrapped a possessive arm around the omega’s back.

Dean had never felt so completely dominated. 

“Now we’re ready to go in.” Castiel said, guiding his blushing and submissive omega into the ballroom.

Dean stayed pressed to Castiel’s side, and it took him a moment to have the courage to look up.

He was shocked to see he wasn’t the only one nearly naked. The room was full of Alpha’s dressed in formal wear and omegas wearing nearly nothing or nothing at all. He suddenly felt grateful his Alpha had let him wear panties, as skimpy as they were, when he saw how many omegas were completely nude. 

There were more male than female Alphas, and roughly equally as many male as female omegas. The majority of the omegas were pregnant or looked as though they’d recently delivered pups.

Dean was by far the most pregnant omega there, and he noticed lots of envious glances at his huge belly, from both omegas and Alphas. 

He couldn’t help but feel proud, and he wrapped his arms under his giant belly and stood up a little straighter so it would stick out a little more prominently. 

“Castiel!” A suave looking Alpha male with blond hair approached them. He had a small omega male on his arm, fully naked and sporting a small pup bump, which looked maybe four months along.

“Hello, Balthazar.” Castiel grinned and shook the other Alpha’s hand. 

“This must be the new bitch I’ve heard so much about,” Balthazar said, gesturing at Dean. “Lord he’s huge, how many pups is he carrying?”

Castiel grinned with pride and put a possessive hand on Dean’s belly. “Six a the moment.”

Balthazar gaped. “Six?!”

Castiel nodded. “He’s eight months pregnant with twins, plus a five month pup, and I just bred him with triplets two months ago.”

Balthazar’s eyes widened with shock, and when he spoke his jealously was obvious. “A _triple_ breeder? I would kill just for a double breeder, where the hell did you find him?”

“Just a few towns over,” Castiel said. “I bought him for $50,000.”

Dean blinked in surprise. _Bought?_

“Who was selling him?” Balthazar asked eagerly. “Do they have any more?”

“No, sorry,” Castiel said. “His doctor sold him to me, said he was the only triple breeder he’d ever found. So the Doctor kept that information from him and put him on the black market. Sold me his medical records and all of his personal information, so I would know where to find him. It took me a few months to actually work out how to take him, and in that time my bitch switched doctors and forced me to take him a bit sooner than I planned.” Castiel pulled Dean a little closer. “But it all worked out in the end, now we have a two month old pup at home and six more on the way.”

Oh. Now Dean knew how his Alpha had found him, and why he had never known he was a multi-breeder. Obviously Castiel had full confidence in Dean’s submission to him and didn’t care if he found out the illegal means he’d used to find him. And really, this was nothing compared to all the Alphas Castiel had murdered to get to Dean.

But it didn’t matter, because Dean would never do anything to betray his Alpha. Castiel _owned_ him, and the illegal means the Alpha used to buy him didn’t change that.

“Damn, I’ve got to admit I’m jealous, Castiel,” Balthazar said, eying Dean’s huge bump. “You’ve definitely got the most well bred bitch here tonight.”

“That’s the best part,” Castiel said. “I get to breed him every three months.”

Balthazar groaned. “Excuse me, I need a drink to calm the raging jealousy.” The Alpha grabbed his omega’s arm, and Dean caught the darkly jealous look the other omega flashed him.

Castiel looked at Dean with a curious expression. “So now you know how I found you. Does it bother you?”

Dean shook his head. “How you found me doesn’t bother me, Alpha. I’m happy I belong to you.” He looked down at his big belly. “And I’m very happy I can give you so many pups.”

Castiel kissed Dean long and slow. He pulled back to cup Dean’s face. “I love you.”

They continued to mingle for a while, Castiel happy to brag about Dean any chance that he got. Dean happily displayed his belly for all to see. Other than the nudity it was actually a pretty normal evening. 

Until dinner.

At first glance the dining hall was normal. Extravagantly beautiful, but normal. One long table filled the room, set with the finest china.

But when Castiel pulled out Dean’s chair he realized it was anything but normal. 

Every other chair had a _huge_ silver dildo sticking straight up from the wooden seat.

“Your plug goes in that little bin, there.” Castiel said, pointing to the little silver cup attached to the side of the chair. He looked at Dean, waiting for his omega to obey his silent command. 

Dean glanced up and saw all the other omegas being offered their special seats. He bit his lip and reached around to pull the plug from his ass, dropping it in the cup. He then let Castiel guide him down to the seat, carefully pulling the string of his panties aside and lining the silver cock up with his hole. He let out a small gasp as the hard, cold dick slowly pushed inside him, stretching him open and filling him as he sank down on it. He had no choice but to impale himself on it, and he let out a moan as it pushed in deep. He groaned as his ass finally hit the seat and the dildo pushed in just a bit further as he let is weight pull him all the way down on the silver cock. It quickly started to warm up inside Dean’s wet heat.

Castiel then grabbed the back of the chair and pushed it into the table, as far as Dean’s belly would allow, and Dean bit back a gasp as the movement jerk the hard toy in his ass.

Castiel took the seat next to him, as did the rest of the Alphas. Dean glanced up and saw his own predicament reflected on the faces of the other omegas. 

Dean barely listened as the Alpha at the head of the table gave a toast, distracted as he was. But he tuned back in when Castiel squeezed his hand.

“Now we begin our fun little dinner tradition, where we find out just how well trained and obedient our omegas are.”

That was when the dildo started to vibrate. 

Dean clamped his eyes shut and tried not to moan. He understood what was expected of him. Proper etiquette and obedience. He heard a couple moans slip past the lips of other omegas and their Alphas quickly scolding them. 

He opened his eyes, determined, just as the first course was set before him. His hand shook a little, but he managed to choose the correct fork. 

Castiel watched him with sharp and amused eyes throughout dinner. The host at the head of the table made a show of playing with the vibration settings, constantly dialing it up and down. 

A few omegas had already lost control and come at the table. They immediately had their chairs removed and were made to kneel on the floor next to their Alphas. 

Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from shifting in his seat. His cock was hard and straining through the lace of his panties, and slick was leaking out around the vibrating cock and making a puddle on his seat. 

The Alpha across from them watched Dean with admiration. “Your bitch is so well behaved,” he said to Castiel. He looked down at his own omega, kneeling on the floor in shame, having been one of the first to lose control and come. “Mine could use a little more discipline.”

“He’ll get there,” Castiel said kindly. “My bitch is just particularly  determined to please me.” He looked down at Dean’s lap, saw the slick starting to trickle off the edge of the chair and onto the floor. “He is making a huge mess, though. Gushing slick all over the place.”

Dean blushed bright red, embarrassed to have it pointed out for the whole table to hear. 

Through shear determination, Dean managed to make it through dinner without losing control and coming. He was relieved when Castiel finally stood and pulled the chair out from the table, helping Dean out of the chair. Dean accidentally let out a small whimper as the silver cock slipped free of his ass, leaving him open and gushing slick down the insides of his legs. Castiel pulled Dean’s panties aside and grabbed his gold plug, pushing it back inside Dean’s quivering hole, holding it in place for a moment until the omega’s ass could close back down around it. Dean’s hard cock was still straining against his tiny panties, just as soaked with pre-come as his ass was with his slick. Dean’s legs shook from the exertion of maintaining his control throughout dinner, and Castiel had to wrap an arm around him to keep him on his feet.

“Come on, baby, time to go,” Castiel said, helping Dean out of the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll knot you as soon as we get home.”

Dean could only whimper and lean into his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
